1981
Beste Film ; Vinner : Ildvognene -- David Puttnam ; Nominerte : Atlantic City -- Denis Héroux, John Kemeny : Indiana Jones og jakten på den forsvunne skatten -- Frank Marshall : Reds -- Warren Beatty : Sensommer -- Bruce Gilbert Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Henry Fonda -- Sensommer (Norman Thayer Jr.) ; Nominerte : Warren Beatty -- Reds (John Reed) : Burt Lancaster -- Atlantic City (Lou) : Dudley Moore -- Arthur (Arthur Bach) : Paul Newman -- Uten ondskap (Gallagher) Beste Kvinnelige Hovedrolle ; Vinner : Katharine Hepburn -- Sensommer (Ethel Thayer) ; Nominerte : Diane Keaton -- Reds (Louise Bryant) : Marsha Mason -- Bare når jeg ler (Georgia) : Susan Sarandon -- Atlantic City (Sally) : Meryl Streep -- Den franske løytnantens kvinne (Sarah/Anna) Beste Mannlige Birolle ; Vinner : John Gielgud -- Arthur (Hobson) ; Nominerte : James Coco -- Bare når jeg ler (Jimmy) : Ian Holm -- Ildvognene (Sam Mussabini) : Jack Nicholson -- Reds (Eugene O'Neill) : Howard E. Rollins Jr. -- Ragtime (Coalhouse Walker Jr.) Beste Kvinnelige Birolle ; Vinner : Maureen Stapleton -- Reds (Emma Goldman) ; Nominerte : Melinda Dillon -- Uten ondskap (Teresa) : Jane Fonda -- Sensommer (Chelsea Thayer Wayne) : Joan Hackett -- Bare når jeg ler (Toby) : Elizabeth McGovern -- Ragtime (Evelyn Nesbit) Beste Regissør ; Vinner : Warren Beatty -- Reds ; Nominerte : Hugh Hudson -- Ildvognene : Louis Malle -- Atlantic City : Mark Rydell -- Sensommer : Steven Spielberg -- Indiana Jones og jakten på den forsvunne skatten Beste Originale Manus ; Vinner : Ildvognene -- Colin Welland ; Nominerte : Atlantic City -- John Guare : Arthur -- Steve Gordon : Reds -- Warren Beatty, Trevor Griffiths : Uten ondskap -- Kurt Luedtke Beste Adapterte Manus ; Vinner : Sensommer -- Ernest Thompson ; Nominerte : Den franske løytnantens kvinne -- Harold Pinter : Pennies from Heaven -- Dennis Potter : Ragtime -- Michael Weller : Storbyens prins -- Jay Presson Allen, Sidney Lumet Beste Internasjonale Film ; Vinner : Mephisto -- Ungarn ; Nominerte : Doro no kawa -- Japan : Jernmannen -- Polen : Livbåten er full -- Sveits : Tre brødre -- Italia Beste Fotografering ; Vinner : Reds -- Vittorio Storaro ; Nominerte : Excalibur -- Alex Thomson : Indiana Jones og jakten på den forsvunne skatten -- Douglas Slocombe : Ragtime -- Miroslav Ondrícek : Sensommer -- Billy Williams Beste Filmredigering ; Vinner : Indiana Jones og jakten på den forsvunne skatten -- Michael Kahn ; Nominerte : Den franske løytnantens kvinne -- John Bloom : Ildvognene -- Terry Rawlings : Reds -- Debe Allen, Craig McKay : Sensommer -- Robert L. Wolfe Beste Produksjondesign ; Vinner : Indiana Jones og jakten på den forsvunne skatten -- art director: Norman Reynolds, Leslie Dilley, sett dekoratør: Michael Ford ; Nominerte : Den franske løytnantens kvinne -- art director: Assheton Gorton, sett dekoratør: Ann Mollo : Himmelporten -- art director: Tambi Larsen, sett dekoratør: James L. Berkey : Ragtime -- art director: John Graysmark, Patrizia von Brandenstein, Tony Reading, sett dekoratør: George DeTitta Sr., George DeTitta Jr., Peter Howitt : Reds -- art director: Richard Sylbert, sett dekoratør: Michael Seirton Beste Kostymedesign ; Vinner : Ildvognene -- Milena Canonero ; Nominerte : Den franske løytnantens kvinne -- Tom Rand : Pennies from Heaven -- Bob Mackie : Ragtime -- Anna Hill Johnstone : Reds -- Shirley Russell Beste Filmmusikk ; Vinner : Ildvognene -- Vangelis ; Nominerte : Dragedreperen -- Alex North : Indiana Jones og jakten på den forsvunne skatten -- John Williams : Ragtime -- Randy Newman : Sensommer -- Dave Grusin Beste Sang ; Vinner : "Best That You Can Do" -- Arthur (musikk og tekst: Burt Bacharach, Carole Bayer Sager, Christopher Cross, Peter Allen) ; Nominerte : "Endless Love" -- Endless Love (musikk og tekst: Lionel Ritchie) : "The First Time it Happens" -- Miss Piggy slår til (musikk og tekst: Joe Raposo) : "For Your Eyes Only" -- For Your Eyes Only (musikk: Bill Conti, tekst: Michael Leeson) : "One More Hour" -- Ragtime (musikk og tekst: Randy Newman) Beste Sminke ; Vinner : En amerikansk varulv i London -- Rick Baker ; Nominerte : Heartbeeps -- Stan Winston Beste Lyd ; Vinner : Indiana Jones og jakten på den forsvunne skatten -- Bill Varney, Steve Maslow, Gregg Landaker, Roy Charman ; Nominerte : Operasjon Outland -- John Wilkinson, Robert W. Glass Jr., Robert Thirlwell, Robin Gregory : Pennies from Heaven -- Michael J. Kohut, Jay M. Harding, Richard Tyler, Al Overton Jr. : Reds -- Dick Vorisek, Tom Fleischman, Simon Kaye : Sensommer -- Richard Portman, David M. Ronne Beste Visuelle Effekter ; Vinner : Indiana Jones og jakten på den forsvunne skatten -- Richard Edlund, Kit West, Bruce Nicholson, Joe Johnston ; Nominerte : Dragedreperen -- Dennis Muren, Phil Tippett, Ken Ralston, Brian Johnson Beste Dokumentar - Langfilm ; Vinner : Genocide -- Arnold Schwartzman, Marvin Hier ; Nominerte : Against Wind and Tide: A Cuban Odyssey -- Susanne Bauman, Paul Neshamkin, Jim Burroughs : Brooklyn Bridge -- Ken Burns : Eight Minutes to Midnight -- Mary Benjamin, Susanne Simpson, Boyd Estus : El Salvador: Another Vietnam -- Glenn Silber, Teté Vasconcellos Beste Dokumentar - Kortfilm ; Vinner : Close Harmony -- Nigel Noble ; Nominerte : Americas in Transition -- Obie Benz : Journey for Survival -- Dick Young : See What I Say -- Linda Chapman, Pam LeBlanc, Freddi Stevens : Urge to Build -- Roland Hallé, John Hoover Beste Kortfilm ; Vinner : Violet -- Paul Kemp, Shelley Levinson ; Nominerte : Couples and Robbers -- Christine Oestreicher : First Winter -- John N. Smith Beste Animerte Kortfilm ; Vinner : Crac -- Frédéric Back ; Nominerte : The Creation -- Will Vinton : The Tender Tale of Cinderella Penguin -- Janet Perlman Spesialprisen - Lydredigering ; Vinner : Indiana Jones og jakten på den forsvunne skatten -- Ben Burtt, Richard L. Anderson Heders Oscar ; Vinner : Barbara Stanwyck -- For superlativ kreativitet og unike bidrag til skuespill på skjermen. Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award ; Vinner : Albert R. Broccoli Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award ; Vinner : Danny Kaye Kategori:Utdelingene